


Acid fucking spiders.

by mo0nlights0nata



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gender Neutral Apprentice, I'm Sorry, Scary Spiders, Worried Muriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mo0nlights0nata/pseuds/mo0nlights0nata
Summary: When Muriel and Innana don’t come back to the hut, the apprentice ventures into the woods to find them. But instead they find something much more deadly.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Asra/Julian Devorak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Acid fucking spiders.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on ao3 and I was super excited to post it!! Unless it’s bad. Ajbsnsnsksnsss anyways here’s my shitty arcana fic because I love Muriel

“Muriel? Are you there?” 

I called out into the darkness of the forest. In the corner of my eye I could see the glow of the torches outside the hut behind me. It had been over two hours since he and Innana had left to hunt for dinner and I was starting to get worried.

They don’t usually take this long...

I chewed on my bottom lip and started pacing. I conjured a small light in my palm and started to trek into the forest. The darkness grew until I looked back and the light from the hut was nearly out of sight. I shivered, feeling the chill as I moved deeper and deeper into the woods.

“Muriel? Innana?”

I called out but nothing answered. The only sounds were the chirping of insects and the occasional scuttle of a forest animal. I kept walking, branches and shrubs scratching at my bare legs. I was definitely not dressed properly for a late night hike, my skirt was bundled up in my hands as I walked bare foot on the stray branches and thorns. 

My feet are gonna be so sore after this... and I’ll need a bath too. Maybe Muriel will join me. Ah that sounds nice. Now where is he? As I was lost in thought I didn’t notice the change in my surroundings and the strange, uncomfortable silence that seemed to engulf me more and more as I went deeper. 

The silence was frightening and oh so very cold. I decided to turn around, the strange energy was not something I was prepared to investigate, and I was looking for Muriel. But when I turned and started in the direction from which I came, I heard a noise from behind me. 

A peculiar, gurgling sound barely ten feet away from me, getting closer by the second. I strained my eyes to see in the dark, focusing my magic and concentrating the light in the direction of the noise. At first I couldn’t see anything, just detritus, dried leaves and sticks. 

Until I saw it. 

A massive, almost glowing, neon green spider. I gasped and in my shock I lost control of the light. I quickly summoned it back but it was too late. The spider crawled towards me slowly and I realized how big of a mistake I had made. 

I was too caught up in my daydreaming to notice the MASSIVE FUCKING SPIDER WEBS ALL AROUND ME!!! 

I started to panic, looking for a way out of the nest I had stumbled into. I finally caught sight of the small path that I had entered from and I sighed from relief. I quickly realized that I sighed too early. The exit was ten metres away at least, and more and more of the green spiders were emerging from the ground. Some were as big as my hand while others were almost the same size as Innana. I started walking slowly backwards towards the exit, keeping my arms raised. 

I thought for a moment that it would be fine, until I tripped on a branch and landed on my ass.

“Fuck”.

The spiders sprang into motion. I raised a shield fast, but not fast enough. The spiders spat a strange liquid at me, some of it hitting my unshielded leg. I heard the sizzling of my flesh before I felt the pain. Acid. The spiders were spitting acid. My world exploded with pain. It was impossible to move with the horrible burning sensation on my leg somehow growing more painful every passing second. 

I screamed from the pain, which only seemed to irritate and attract more spiders who began spitting more acid. I increased the power of my shield but it weakened with every attack. The pain was too much to keep the shield strong and it was starting to crack. I took the gamble and weakened the shield to attack. I sent a spark of magic fire at the spiders, knocking them back. The attacks were working, but they spent a lot of energy. I felt searing pain burn through the clothes and destroy the skin of my back. I screamed louder and flung another attack. I couldn’t think. I couldn’t breathe. The pain was so strong. My mind and vision became hazy as I sunk to the ground. I thought I could hear the howl of a wolf just as I slipped out of consciousness. 

“-C! MC! Can you hear me? Oh god”  
I’m being carried; large, strong arms cradling me gently as we run through the forest. I look up at the face of the person carrying me. “M-Muriel?” My throat hurts from screaming.

Scratch that, everything hurts. 

His forest green eyes widen, and he looks slightly relieved. He still looks so worried. I reach up to touch his face, smooth out the lines of his furrowed brow, but the movement sends a wave of pain up my back. 

Oh yeah, my back. 

I whimper at the feeling of Muriels clothes against the burn and he instantly changes the position. “Oh- I’m so sorry... we’re almost at the hut! It’ll be okay. Innana went to get Julian and Asra, they’ll get you fixed up...” he’s sweating, and I can’t tell if it’s because he’s running so fast or because he’s stressed. “I’m okay Muriel.” I pat his bicep and this time I smile through the pain. He doesn’t seem convinced. “MC, you are definitely not okay. You don’t have to lie to me. Why were you out there? I heard your screams and- I was so scared!” Tears are beginning to appear in his eyes and I wish more than anything that I could wipe them away.

“I was lookin’ for you, you wer’ takin too long... Big spiders...” I trail off, my mind feeling fuzzy from the pain. He’s looking ahead, I can sense the warmth and familiarity of the hut before we enter the premises. The pain is tremendous but more than that even, I’m tired. I bury my face in his chest and start to doze off. I feel Muriel carry me into the hut and I can vaguely remember being placed on the bed, face down with my leg elevated. I hear the door swing open and hurried voices. Then nothing.

It’s light when I wake next, and there’s a soft snoring next to me. I strain my neck to see Muriel sleeping in a chair with his head on the bed, he looks conflicted, even in his sleep, but it’s better that last night. Last night? I shudder at the memory of the... acid spiders. The worst pain I’ve ever felt.  
Or can remember feeling at least. I snort. What a bummer. 

The pain has dulled down to a numb ache that feels pretty uncomfortable. It’s still nothing compared to the sizzling hot chemical burns from last night... Asra must have used healing magic. I hear mumbling from Muriel and I reach out to gently brush his bangs from his face, calming him noticeably. Innana is sleeping at the edge of the bed, her breaths deep and soothing. I look around the room, the pale light of dawn drenching the small hut in a gentle glow. I notice Asra and Julian curled up together on the floor with some blankets, furs and pillows and I smile. I must’ve really worried them all. I feel guilty. I have to thank and apologize to them later, but for now it wouldn’t hurt to rest more.

This time, it’s Asra who wakes me up.  
“MC, MC wake up” he said, lightly tapping my shoulder. “Hmm?... what? Shiiiiit-“ I grumble. My back hurts like hell, and I’ve been there. Asra smiled a little but he still looked worried. “Yeah I healed as much as I could but it’ll still hurt pretty bad. What were you doing out there?”. I thought back to last night. I opened my mouth to tell him when Muriel stirred beside me and slowly blinked his eyes open. “MC? You’re awake? Are you okay? What were you thinking!” I laughed and- oh that hurts. I clenched my eyes shut in pain. Muriel saw and he took my hand. I squeezed back. “As I was about to tell Asra, I was go-“ I was interrupted my a loud groan from the other side of the room. Julian got up, walked over to where Asra was, and sat down on him, with his chin on his shoulder. “Ilya- Ilya you’re crushing me-“ Asra wheezed. We all laughed. Even Muriel. “Okay now, any more interruptions?” Innana barked, causing another round of laughter to fill the air. “Now we’re all awake, can I tell you what happened?” 

Everyone nodded, the gleeful mood officially murdered. 

I told them what happened, I was looking for Muriel and Innana when I walked into the spider nest. The whole vibe in the hut had suddenly gotten more serious so I tried to lighten things up. “I mean... who knew there were acid spitting spiders in the forest! Acid spitting-haha...” it fell flat.  
Asra spoke first. “MC... that was really dangerous. I mean, I don’t even want to think about what could’ve happened...” I sighed. “I know it was bad but-“ Asra interrupted. “Do you know? MC, everyone here has lost you before. We couldn’t bear to lose you again. You need to be more careful. I know you’re a powerful magician but you need to think!” He was clearly stressed out. Julian pressed a kiss to his cheek and he calmed down. Muriels hand tightened in mine. “I-I never thought of that... I’m really sorry you guys, I promise I’ll be more careful...” I said, and I meant it. 

“MC being careful?” Julian said, “I never thought I’d see the day!” he laughed and the mood was restored.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was bearable lmaoo. Stay tuned for chapter two


End file.
